Lies
by Bell Marilli
Summary: He'd lie every day, and after some time, she wished his lies weren't lies. {Oneshot}


"Linnea, you really, _really_, need to keep quiet. Seriously. I mean, watch your foul mouth! It could get you into trouble one day."

"I don't have a foul mouth," the delphox heatedly replied before proceeding to ignore the greninja.

Normal routines, normal routines. She'd go on a walk, pass his house, say hi, and he'd join her, and she'd talk about things and complain about the world, and he would have to shush her so that she wouldn't hurt his ears too much.

"And besides, if I _do_ have a foul mouth, then why are you sticking around with me?"

"Because I love you!"

"Yeah, _right_, Tomas, and I love the rain."

"But you do."

"No, I don't!" Linnea vehemently retorted, jabbing the greninja with her twig. "You're such a liar. I can't believe why _I'm_ sticking around with _you_."

Tomas winced. "Ouch."

"No ouch until I actually show you what pain is. Now keep quiet and if you don't want to join me, go home."

Which she really advised him going home, because she never did anything fun. He always trailed after her (like an idiot), and she'd argue with him (for a really short while), and then they'd walk in silence until they went home. It wasn't fun at all, but it was normal. And Linnea liked normal things.

"But I already stepped out; what's the point of going back in?"

She choked on her laughter. "So I don't have to see your ugly face anymore? Um, duh?"

The delphox didn't even have any idea when they'd become friends. He was just _there_ and always _there_ and whenever she was there he'd be there too. It was annoying, but comforting. She tried to chase him away, but he'd just make up stupid jokes and wouldn't leave her alone.

She was a _lonely_ person, and she liked to be _alone_, if he _hadn't_ realised that by then.

When they reached the park and she settled on the swings, he sat on the swing next to hers. It had just rained (which was when Linnea usually went outside for a walk) and it was wet. And disgusting. But somehow, she just found it more peaceful after a rain had just ended. No one stayed outdoors without any shelter if it was raining, right? That would mean right after the rain, they'd have to get ready before they leave. So no one would be around outdoors usually, and hopefully for the entire day. Linnea, on the other hand, waited for the rain to subside and then quickly ran out the moment it did.

Speaking of that, she thought of Tomas, and he'd be a very nice friend _only if he wasn't such a bad liar_.

What was with saying all this "I like you" and "I love you" things, anyway? The first time he said it, she had blushed and stuttered and went all _"W-What do you mean?"_ style, and he had smiled and laughed and told her he was only teasing her. He said that every day she went out for a walk—now, she was used to it, and was capable of replying with an unusual amount of coldness, but he still laughed and joked around.

But he was still a really bad liar. She wished he'd stop it.

Though, funnily enough, as time passed, she started feeling anxious and whenever he said the stupid line about him liking her, instead of violently retorting, she had (probably blushed but who knows and) stuttered, _"Y-You_ **_liar_**_!"_ and he laughed (again).

"Linnea, I was only _joking_, you don't have to get so riled up."

"'Riled up'? _Me_? Maybe _you're_ the jerk who's saying things out of the blue with no idea what _impact_ it has!" She was blurting out whatever came to her mind and never stopped to consider it.

With a squint, Tomas echoed, "'Impact'?"

In retaliation, Linnea shook her head fiercely. "_No_. I'm going home, and _don't_ follow me."

She didn't like such a stupid liar like him.

(...Right?)

She'd act normal tomorrow, she was sure, she _would_ act normal, or she'd basically allow her pride to be trampled on.

When he joked and laughed again, she snorted and literally forced herself to say _"Yeah, right..."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Status:** not dead

i am not a dead person officially.

and brackets are good. no caps in author's not just because.


End file.
